Stay
by writingluverr82
Summary: ' "Everything's going good, right?" Percy was stationed in Iraq, she hadn't heard from him in almost a month. He was finally in a safe place where he could talk. '


**I just love the song Stay by Miley Cyrus. I thought it was so sad and I cried the first time I heard it. I decided to write a One-Shot about it. Sorry but I won't make another chapter I want to leave the story how it is. **

"It's so good to hear your voice, you don't even know." Annabeth smiled. "Everything's going good, right?" Percy was stationed in Iraq, she hadn't heard from him in almost a month. He was finally in a safe place where he could talk. Annabeth fed Autumn another spoonful of peas.

"Well I got some news today." Annabeth's heart skipped a beat. "I might be able to come home next month." Annabeth couldn't get her hopes up. Percy had told her that last month. "Baby, I have to go. Tell Autumn I love her. I love you, too. I'm _going _to see you soon."

"I love you, too." The line went dead. Annabeth felt hot tears running down her eyes. She quickly brushed them away. She didn't want Autumn to see her cry. Annabeth looked at her watch.

"Okay, baby. Time for bed." She carried Autumn to her crib and turned out the light. Annabeth sighed and walked back to the kitchen, she made a cup of coffee and walked to the porch. She wrapped herself in a blanket and watched the waves crash against the shore. It was Percy's favorite thing to do and she continued to do it every night even after he left. Tears came to her eyes again, Percy had missed so much since he'd been gone. He missed Autumn first walk, he missed her first words and her first sentence. She looked up at the sky, realizing there was a shooting star. She closed her eyes and wished, "I need you, Percy. I miss you. Please come home soon." Slowly she fell asleep dreaming of Percy's face.

_Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder,  
I'm lonely here tonight  
Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side  
I miss you  
I need you_

Annabeth woke to the sound of Autumn's cries. She walked from the patio and to Autumn's room. It was hard to look at Autumn without smiling, but it was hard for Annabeth this time. She looked so much like Percy it hurt. Tears fell from her eyes. Annabeth picked up Autumn and brought her to her swing in the living room. The phone started ringing.

"Talia?" Annabeth sniffed.

"Annabeth? What's wrong? Is it Percy?" Talia sounded worried.

"Percy's fine. . . For now." Annabeth dropped to the floor, her hand covering her mouth, trying to hide her cries. "Gods! I'm so alone. I feel like Percy ripped my heart out and tore it into pieces. I don't know how much longer I can take of this." Annabeth rubbed her nose on her sweater. "Every time I look Autumn I see Percy. I'm trying so hard to live without him, for just a little bit, but I can't I'm worried about him twenty-four seven." Annabeth let Talia talk.

"Anna," She sighed. "You need to be strong. Be strong for that beautiful little girl of yours. I can't promise you that Percy will come back soon, but that was a risk he was willing to take. You have to believe his judgment. Don't you remember?" She chuckled. "Percy's invincible." Annabeth chuckled.

"Yeah. I remember. I don't know, I guess I'm always worried about losing him."

"Sweetie, I have to go. Put all your worries into your designs, get lost in them. I want you to look at the stars tonight, think of Percy. I'm sure it will make you feel better."

"Thank you, Talia. Bye." Annabeth hung up the phone thinking about what she said. She decided to work on some of her designs. Once she got everything together, she walked to the living room to find Autumn asleep on her swing. Annabeth sat on the couch and began drawing. It seemed as if nothing would stop her, nothing could stop her. By the time Annabeth finished, she realized it was past seven at night. Neither of them had eaten anything all day.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl." Annabeth said to Autumn. She picked her up and began to feed her at her high chair. Once Annabeth finished feeding her, she brought Autumn outside on the porch. They wrapped up in a blanket and looked up at the stars. Autumn was content sleeping in her mother's arms as Annabeth continued to look. She felt so close to Percy, she hoped with everything in her he was doing and feeling the same. She wanted him home, soon. She loved him more than ever. No one could ever take his place, the thought had never even crossed her mind. But it's hard without someone else there. Someone to love her, to care for her and Autumn. She needed him more than ever.

_Well I try to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God I'm torn apart inside  
I look up at the stars  
Hoping you're doing the same  
Somehow I feel closer_

_And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday_

**2 Months Later**

"We get to see daddy today!" Annabeth smiled at Autumn as she wrapped a blanket in her car seat. Autumn continued to sleep as Annabeth dropped her diaper bag next to her. Annabeth closed the door and walked to the driver's side. _Today was the day. Percy's coming home for good. _Annabeth couldn't hold back her excitement. She missed Percy more than anything. The day Percy told her he was coming home was the best thing he could have ever told her. Annabeth made her way to the airport. She passed the slush and mush of the snow. Thankfully the airport was only two miles away. Annabeth unhooked Autumn's car seat, grabbed her purse and the diaper bag and made her way into the airport.

10 minutes past, 30 minutes past, Annabeth found herself waiting for two hours. She started to lose hope in Percy ever coming home.

"Annabeth!" A husky familiar voice yelled. "Annabeth!" She turned to look at the man in a uniform waving at her. He came running. Annabeth set Autumn and her bags on the ground.

"Percy!" She yelled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. "I can't believe it's really you. You're here." She laughed and rubbed his cheek.

"And I'm here to stay," He smiled as he kissed her again. Everything was so perfect, so right in that moment. Annabeth had never been happier.

_And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
And if you ask I will stay, I will stay  
I will stay_

**Okay! All done! I decided to end this one with a happy ending. Ya'll probably would have killed me if you knew how I wanted it to end. But I could always make another one shot with a sad ending. Hmmmmm. . . . . .**

**-demigodgirl1**


End file.
